


Failles en série

by Voracity666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nyotalia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est bizarre. Ça ressemble à des nations, mais ce ne sont pas les bonnes. Surtout que ce sont lesdites nations qui assistent au spectacle ! Alors, c'est quoi ? Et pourquoi justement ici !?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde !
> 
> Ça fait un moment que je casse les pieds de tout le monde avec ce projet (enfin, mes amis et ma page FB), alors le voilà !
> 
> Je sais que ce Two-shot sera plus que complexe à cause de ces nouveaux personnages, alors je vous conseille de prendre votre temps pour le lire, ainsi que d'aller sur la page FB (Voracity666) afin de regarder les quelques images représentant mes OCs. L'album en question est "Failles en série" et les images sont rangées par ordre d'apparition (et légendées)
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, mais les versions 2p!Nyo! des nations ne sont qu'à moi !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Les pays étaient en train de se disputer sur un sujet bateau, certain allant jusqu'aux poings, d'autres préférant attendre que la tempête passe.

-Ils me fatiguent, chouina Chypre à Italie du Nord qui était du même avis.

À leurs côtés, leurs frères ne disaient rien, que ce soit Grèce ou Italie du Sud, l'un à l'air ennuyé, l'autre boudant.

Un éclair retentit subitement, figeant tout un chacun. Un deuxième éclair et les nations reprirent leurs places en prenant un air dégagé et tentaient de reprendre une apparence convenable.

Puis l'air se déchira, laissant tomber un jeune garçon qui s'écrasa en jurant, avant de se refermer brusquement.

Se remettant sur ses pieds, il adressa un poing et une bordée d'injures dans la direction de la fracture qui se résorbait.

-Hey Lovino, j'ignorais que tu avais un fils ! S'exclama Espagne.

En temps normal, il se serait reçu une tomate dans la figure, mais le nouveau venu se tourna vers lui, le regard noir. Il fut encore plus terrifiant lorsqu'il sortit une arme à feu de n'importe où.

-Léon ! S'exclama une voix furieuse.

Entre-temps, une jeune fille était survenue. Elle portait une robe bleue avec un tablier où était brodé le drapeau suisse et ses cheveux blonds étaient tressés de fleurs. Mais même les sourcils froncés elle ne faisait pas peur.

-Heidi ! Grogna ledit Léon. Tu as fait vite, pour une fois.

Léon portait une culotte courte et brune avec une chemise blanche. Il avait les genoux écorchés et une cicatrice qui courrait sur sa joue. Les cheveux blonds, courts et dans tout les sens, il faisait très garçon casse-cou.

-Range ton arme.

Certains pays eurent de la pitié pour cette jeune fille au manque visible d'autorité. Mais ils déchantèrent lorsqu'elle assembla en un temps record un autre arme à feu, sortit des poches de son tablier.

-Mais c'est pas vrai...

Un homme aux cheveux châtains attachés dans le bas de la nuque et aux yeux chocolats venaient de jaillir d'une autre ouverture. Il porta une canette à ses lèvres avant de la jeter dans la faille avant qu'elle ne se ferme.

-Z'êtes chiant, tous les deux.

-Ta gueule le Belge, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Haussant les épaules pour montrer son désintérêt, il balaya la pièce du regard.

-Y'a pas l'un d'entre vous qui voudrait bien pousser sa table que je sorte de là ?

En effet, les trois inconnus étaient arrivés dans l'espace vide se trouvant au milieu des tables mises en carré pour la réunion.

-BELGIIIQUE ! Hurlèrent deux voix féminines.

Bieke sursauta, étonnée, mais la cible des deux furies étaient le jeune homme qui resta sur place, l'air paisible.

-Alors les filles ? On s'est perdu ?

Une jeune fille de haute taille et aux cheveux dressés vers le ciel fusillant du regard l'imprudent, épaulée par une autre de taille plus moyenne et aux cheveux châtains.

-N'essaye même pas Oeke. Tu te mordras les doigts. Quand à toi, Jaria, tu es sûre de faire le bon choix ?

La plus petite prit un air gêné et fit un pas en arrière.

-Traîtresse, grogna l'autre entre ses dents.

-Maintenant, on va oublier ce passage de notre histoire et continuer à faire la petite famille unie, c'est bien compris ?

Il y eut des acquiescements qui furent troublés par les rires de Léon.

-Quelles paires de soumises vous faîtes ! Se moqua-t-il.

Il se reçut une taloche de la part de Heidi qui lui tira aussitôt l'oreille.

-T'as raison Zwigli, tiens bien ton roquet en laisse, je pourrais le dévorer...

Un éclair de colère passa dans les prunelles du Belge et de Heidi. La tension aurait pu s'installer si il n'y avait pas eu l'arrivée fracassante d'une jeune femme à la peau brunie et qui en traînait deux autres dont une qui se débattait férocement.

-Santuzza, calme ta crétine de sœur avant que je ne m'y colle, grogna la basanée en les lâchant lourdement.

Elle agita sa lourde chevelure ébène par-dessus son épaule, semblant se désintéresser des deux filles par terre, l'une vociférante et l'autre cherchant à l'apaiser.

-Espagne ! Aide-moi, je n'y arriverai jamais ! Sanglota-t-elle.

-T'es vraiment faible...

Elle s'approcha des deux, attrapant l'énervée par le col pour la placer face à elle, yeux dans les yeux.

-Ta gueule, décréta-t-elle.

Il y eut un instant de calme avant qu'elle ne recommence.

-Vous avez laissé Gisèle ! Glapit-elle en réponse. Vous êtes des monstres !

Elle recommença à se débattre, mais la poigne de l'Espagnole était la plus forte.

-Flavia. Ta p'tite chérie est avec son insupportable sœur. Elle craint rien. Alors tu la fermes et tu attends. _Capiche_?

La jeune fille hocha positivement la tête, les yeux bordés de larmes. Ses cheveux châtains lui tombaient en boucles folles sur le visage, tout comme sa sœur. Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, jusqu'à la mèche lisse qui partait de leur nuque et terminait en frisottis.

-Calmer les Italiennes, check, se moqua le Belge.

-Ta gueule Engle, fut sa réponse.

-Et vulgaire, en plus, ricana-t-il.

Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et la porta à sa bouche, comptant l'allumer lorsqu'une main fine et manucurée la lui ôta. Sa propriétaire continua de s'éloigner de la faille, suivie de trois autres. La première possédait une longue chevelure blonde aux reflets roux et aux ondulations travaillées, le front paré de perles allant avec ses yeux pervenches. Elle était vêtue avec soin et richement. La deuxième avait des cheveux blonds tirant sur le châtain, de grands yeux bleus intimidés et une silhouette fluette. La dernière possédait une très longue chevelure blanche et des yeux carmins. Elle parlait en tout sens et gesticulait tout autant.

-Z'avez pris votre temps, grogna l'Espagnole.

-Ma chère Edenia, la fuite est un art, roucoula la blond-roux en portant un lys à son visage.

-Je t'ai rien demandé Jehanne. Santuzza, lâche ta sœur...

L'ordre avait été devancé, Flavia s'était déjà jetée sur la blonde timide qui la réceptionna avec habitude.

-Dégage de là Blanche, grogna-t-elle à l'adresse de l'albinos.

Cette dernière alla rejoindre un couple qui venait d'arriver.

-Kriemhild ! Huba !

-Houba ? Y'a le marsupilami ? Demanda innocemment Sealand en sortant de sous la table.

Il se fit fusiller du regard par le militaire au catogan alors que la gracieuse aristocrate à ses côtés pinça les lèvres, remontant son grain de beauté. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la micro-nation pour se réfugier dans l'étreinte de sa mère adoptive.

-Dans le chemin ! S'exclama joyeusement une femme derrière eux.

Le trio s'éloigna alors dans un coin de la pièce, peu intéressé par ce qui les entourait, alors qu'une jeune femme de taille moyenne sauta dans la pièce, talonnée par quatre autres qui faillirent s'étaler sur le sol, par ailleurs. Puis l'une d'entre elle fit un mouvement de la main, refermant le trou dans l'espace-temps.

Si la première était blonde, elle n'était pas la seule, bien que le blond soit presque platine pour la plus jeune d'entre elles.

-Et voilà les sœurs du Nord, reprit Jehanne en agitant son lys en leur direction. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Ce fut celle qui avait fermé la faille qui lui répondit, lui rappelant que ça s'apparentait à une bête porte.

-Toujours aussi froide, la Norvège, commenta Léon dans son coin.

Il hoqueta lorsqu'une boule de neige heurta son front.

-Alba ! Sale teigne islandaise !

-Insulte de nouveau ma sœur, et je te ferai visiter de près mes volcans, promit la plus jeune sur un ton sombre.

-Temps mort les amoureux, reprit la plus bavarde.

-La ferme Danemark, répliquèrent-ils.

-Suède ! Les morveux sont méchants avec moi !

Elle se pendit au cou d'une blonde aux longues tresses qui la dorlota en souriant, alors qu'une plus petite à l'air doux se rapprocha de la Norvégienne pour... lui pincer cruellement le bras avec un sourire en coin.

-Non mais t'es folle Finlande !

-Désolée, j'en avais envie.

Mais le grand sourire sadique la blonde démentait ses paroles.

-Attends de voir ce soir, grogna la pincée.

-Des promesses, toujours des promesses, soupira-t-elle.

Elles furent coupées par l'impact bruyant de plusieurs corps s'amoncelant.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le tour des asiatiques qui formaient un tas de soie en tout sens et plutôt coloré.

-Tiens, vous faîtes aussi partie de la réunion ? Première nouvelle ! S'exclama Engel.

Il tira sur une nouvelle cigarette, semblant défier la Française qui l'ignorait superbement, absorbée par sa conversation avec la Hollandaise à l'air renfrogné.

-Pourquoi attendre une invitation alors que nous pouvons venir de nous-même ?

-La ferme Corée.

-Tss, vous n'êtes pas prêtes à accueillir mon génie, bouda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Ouais, bah si ton génie pouvait décaler de là... grinça une voix en-dessous.

Obtempérant, une Indienne aux traits fins et au sari austère put se redresser et respirer plus confortablement. Elle massa son nez percé en grommelant.

-Cette fille est d'un sans-gène... Rien de cassé, vous deux ?

-J'envie Tibet de n'avoir pu venir, maugréa une Chinoise à lunettes.

-On l'envie toutes. Lève-toi Japon.

-J'avais pas envie de venir, et j'ai encore moins envie de me lever.

Encore allongée sur le parquet de la salle, la nation ne montrait aucune envie de suivre les ordres.

Affublée de lunettes épaisses et d'un masque blanc, on ne distinguait pas grand-chose de visage. Elle portait une marinière bleue et une jupe longue plissée. Plus qu'une arme et elle passerait pour la parfaite _yankee_.

-Tu lui as pris son poing américain ? Soupira Chine à Corée du Sud.

Cette dernière agita l'objet en question avec un grand sourire, faisant bondir la Japonaise qui tentait de récupérer son bien.

-Attrape, Edenia !

L'Espagnole récupéra l'objet et il disparut bien vite à travers les mains de nombreuses nations.

-États-Unis n'a vraiment aucun goût en matière de cadeau, soupira l'Anglaise.

-Tiens ? Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver, Victoria.

Cette dernière se contenta de montrer du doigt une nouvelle faille d'où arrivaient deux autres femmes.

L'une des deux tentaient de se cacher derrière l'autre, paraissant intimidée.

-États-Unis, cesse de te cacher derrière Canada ! Ta sœur n'est pas un bouclier.

Les deux sœurs se séparèrent, la Canadienne semblant soulagée.

-Mary-Sue ne m'a pas lâchée depuis cinq minutes, râla-t-elle. On aurait dû la laisser avec l'autre.

-Il l'aurait dévoré tout cru, Chloé.

-Je ne saurais dire si c'est vraiment un mal.

-Moi non plus.

Et entre les deux, la nation en question qui semblait ne pas savoir où se mettre.

Elle finit par se décider, se réfugiant dans les bras de la Japonaise pour y camoufler les quelques larmes débordants de ses yeux turquoises si expressifs.

Sa sœur eut un reniflement dédaigneux, s'éloignant de sa mère adoptive au profit du Belge qui lui offrit un large sourire, lui tendant déjà son paquet de cigarettes. Et ce n'allait pas être les râles de Victoria qui allaient l'empêcher de profiter du tabac belge ! Et pas que du tabac, d'ailleurs...

Elle ne repoussa pas Engel lorsque celui-ci frôla leurs lèvres entre elles avant d'allumer les deux bâtons de nicotine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, je rappelle que les nations assises sont les 1p! (celles qu'on connaît, quoi). Et une fois que tous les 2p!Nyo! sont arrivées et plus ou moins nommés, je n'utilise que leur nationalité pour parler d'eux afin de ne pas trop vous embrouiller avec tout ce beau monde ^^ (Au pire, il y a toujours la liste des prénoms en bas de ce chapitre et du précédent).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-Bon, on devrait battre le rappel, fit remarquer Estonie.

Sa tablette dernier cri dans la main, elle fit défiler la liste des nations conviées à cette réunion.

Elle eut à peine le temps de donner ladite liste à Lettonie qui avait la voix qui portait le plus, qu'une nouvelle faille fit son apparition et qu'une jolie châtain aux nattes soignées et à la robe claire s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol avant d'être rattrapée par... Pologne. Pologne ?!

-Ma tendre, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal.

Eh oui, c'était bien Pologne. Pologne avec des cheveux courts, blonds et en brosses, des vêtements amples et la peau tannée des travailleurs en extérieur. Mais c'était indubitablement Pologne. Alors... lui ou elle ?

La jolie châtain leva de grands yeux verts débordants de larmes et lui murmura un « merci » d'une voix un peu cassée.

-Pologne, Lituanie, cessez de vous croire dans un feuilleton romantique, grinça une autre femme nation.

Elle fut à peine écoutée et alla grogner dans les bras dorés de Malte qui tenta de faire sourire sa Portugaise. Mais peine perdue, la demoiselle était grincheuse de nature. Pour changer, Slovaquie et République Tchèque se crêpaient le chignon pour des raisons aussi obscures que futiles. Comme qui a fini la cafetière il y a deux mois lors de la réunion machin.

Une autre faille et un Irlandais braillant des chansons paillardes fit son apparition, renversant à moitié sa Guiness sur sa sœur cadette, l'Angleterre, qui cherchait à décoller le Belge de sa petite Canadienne chérie.

Mais ce n'était encore rien.

Lorsqu'une faille s'ouvrit entre les tables, comme ça l'avait fait plus tôt, un autre corps s'écroula sur le sol, mais avec aucune envie de se relever. Ce qui fut souligné lorsqu'une autre nation se fit entendre.

-Tu vas te lever, espère ce paresseuse ?

-Aucune motivation, grogna l'insultée.

Une jeune fille les contourna, l'air hautaine, et jeta un regard méprisant envers le tapis humain.

-Chypre ! Beugla une autre femme à la peau tannée et aux yeux bleus. Fais un sourire à ta Bulgare préférée !

-Même pas en rêve.

Elle joua un instant avec une petite faux qu'elle avait sortit de sa manche d'un geste rapide, faisant reculer l'impudente qui se cogna alors contre une autre brune à la peau tannée qui la fusilla de son regard sombre.

-Ah non, pas la Roumanie, râla-t-elle.

Elle se contenta de marmonner tout bas d'un air malicieux et Bulgarie se retrouva avec un une crête d'un vert du plus bel effet, la faisant alors fulminer et leur permettant de reprendre leurs duels incessants.

Pendant ce temps, le tapis humain se faisait tirer par le haut de sa tunique richement décorée par une nation à grande gueule qui ne s'était pas tue une seule fois depuis qu'elle était survenue.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à la fixer ? Tu veux t'battre ?

Elle menace Ludwig d'une grande croix qu'elle lui agita sous le nez de manière agressive. Mais rien que son arme permit à l'assemblée de saisir son identité : Grèce. Et, si ils avaient bien raison, celle qui était traînée devait être... Turquie.

Une Turquie complètement affalée sur le sol, préférant grignoter des douceurs sorties de ses poches que d'avoir l'air plus présentable et honorable.

-Tu l'as regardé ! Je vais lever une armée et anéantir ton pays et ton peuple ! Écuma la Grecque en agitant les bras en tout sens.

La pauvre Gisèle tentait de se cacher derrière son Italienne qui montrait les dents, tel un félin menaçant.

-Sérieusement, qui voudrait se faire Türkan ? Quand elle dort pas, elle mange ! Marmonna-t-on de manière anonyme.

Mais la Grecque sur pourtant vers qui se diriger et ne se gêna pas pour l'apostropher. Mais, pas de chance pour elle, la Croate ne se laissa pas marcher dessus et elles s'échangèrent des menaces de mort et des insultes variées qui obligea les aînés à boucher les oreilles des plus jeunes. Enfin, pas tous, une jeune fille blonde à la coupe ébouriffée et courte se boucha elle-même les oreilles sous le regard approbateur de la nation britannique.

-Au moins ma fille est-elle une vraie _lady_ , se vanta-t-elle.

-Sealand n'est qu'une geek persuadée qu'elle pourra élever des pokémons sur sa plate-forme pétrolière, marmonna une nouvelle jeune femme.

Les cheveux d'un roux clair et les yeux d'un bleu pur, elle venait d'apparaître derrière Croatie, un sourire de dément sur les lèvres. Mais il n'y eut même pas un froncement de sourcil à cette vue, donc ça devait être naturel chez elle.

-Ma fille n'est pas une geek ! S'emporta Victoria. Isadora, je ne souffrirai aucune insulte envers ma famille !

La Slovène se contenta de claquer des mâchoires en sa direction, ne quittant pas la Croate des yeux qui évitait pour le moment les coups de croix en tout genre, Atalante n'ayant toujours pas décoléré. Personne ne devait poser les yeux sur la Turque ! Personne ne devait toucher la Turque ! Personne ne pouvait _approcher_ la Turque ! Ces règles étaient fondamentales pour la survie des autres nations.

Mais laissons-les s'invectiver, de toutes façons, ils se calmèrent bien vite lorsqu'un nouvelle faille s'ouvrit, laissant passer un homme à la stature impressionnante et aux yeux mokas. Il trébucha sur sa longue écharpe couleur sang et s'étendit de tout son long, suivit par une jeune femme tout juste sortie de l'adolescence aux yeux orangés et au teint pâle, tremblante de tout ses membres. La faille se ferma aussitôt, ne laissant s'échapper qu'un cri de rage pure qui figea tout le monde.

-Russie, Ukraine ! S'exclamèrent quelques nations éparses.

Des mains les aidèrent à les relever et la jeune Russe éclata en longs sanglots dans les bras de son frère aîné qui marmonna qu'elle avait bien mérité son nom.

-Kislitsa, c'est bon, Strachimir n'a aucune chance ! Il est coincé dans cette satanée salle de réunion, et nous ici !

Les sanglots s'espacèrent avant de se calmer doucement, reniflant encore un peu.

-Bon, je crois que là, nous pouvons affirmer être complet à une exception près, reprit Estonie.

-Ouais, bah, c'est justement à cause de _cette_ exception qu'on se trouve ici, grogna Léon.

Les pleurs reprirent plus fort et Suisse abattit sa main sur la nuque de son jeune frère qui râla comme un putois.

-Mais c'est vrai, merde ! C'est à cause de ce satané Biélorusse qu'on se trouve avec des tronches de cake comme eux !

Il pointa du doigt les nations toujours assises qui le fusillèrent alors du regard et l'invectivèrent à leurs tours, pour les plus véhéments. Jusqu'à ce que l'Italienne ne leur hurle de la fermer et de se tenir à carreau, fracassant le parquet d'un coup de pied.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tout un chacun se fige et que les voix se taisent, la peur s'inscrivant dans les yeux.

-Et le prochain qui l'ouvre, je l'éclate contre le sol ! _Capiche ?_

Ils hochèrent docilement de la tête, matés. C'est qu'elle faisait peur la demoiselle ! On voudrait pas être du parquet...

D'ailleurs, il allait falloir _encore_ expliquer comment la salle de réunion se trouvait dans cet état-là... Quelle galère !

Les fratries se rassemblèrent un peu plus et les couples resserrèrent leurs étreintes. Auraient-ils peur ? Mais...

Qui pouvait donc faire peur à une presque quarantaine de nations ? Ça devait être une menace de la taille de l'Apocalypse, une espèce d'invasion zombie, de sous-entendu nucléaire...

-Petite sœur~ susurra une voix. Je t'ai retrouvé ! Épouse-moi !

Les pleurs de la Russe devinrent chaotiques alors qu'elle tentait de s'extirper de la prise de grand frère tandis que celui-ci s'accrochait à elle pour la garder hors de portée de son cadet qui venait de surgir de derrière le groupe asiatique qui déguerpit aussitôt, traînant une Japonaise excédée.

Un sourire effrayant et plein de dents, des yeux couleur acier, un poignard affuté à la main... Il paraissait sortit d'une creepypasta. Du genre Jeff the Killer.

-Petite sœur, reprit-il. Viens jouer avec moi !

-Kislitsa ! Ne l'écoute pas ! S'exclama l'Espagnole en fronçant les sourcils.

L'Anglaise et la Norvégienne levèrent à leur visage leurs mains nimbées de volutes de magie, prêtes à en découdre au besoin.

-Strachimir... comment as-tu fait ? S'étrangla la Bulgare.

-Y'a plus important, là.

-Plus important que de savoir comment ce psychopathe fait pour traverser les dimensions ? Tu rigoles, j'espère !

-Effectivement, vu comme ça... soupira le Belge.

-Vous voulez une tasse de thé ? Ironisa le Hongrois.

-Volontiers, répondirent-ils sur le même ton.

Léon et Alba leur envoyèrent la bouilloire d'un même geste, obtenant un glapissement de la part des nations assises.

Leur bouilloire, quoi !

L'Italienne poussa une nouvelle beuglante (pas le mur !) ce qui eut le mérite de rétablir à nouveau un calme relatif.

-Petite sœur, tu ne peux m'échapper~ chantonnait le Biélorusse.

Il n'avait toujours pas posé le pied dans la salle de réunion, se contentant d'agiter son arme de façon menaçante et sans prendre son sourire effrayant. Sa voix grinçait joyeusement, faisant trembler de peur la benjamine qui se serrait contre le corps imposant de son aîné.

-Est-ce que dans toutes les dimensions du monde existantes, Biélorussie veut se faire Russie et celui-ci est effrayé par cet acte ? S'exclama Antonio.

Il frissonna à peine lorsque Ivan et Natalya se trouvèrent vers lui sans rien dire.

-Bon y'en a marre.

C'est sur cette déclaration que Suisse prit appui sur la table du pied et brandit une de ses habituelle armes, visant la pâle copie de Jeff the Killer et fit feu.

Le bruit de la détonation et l'odeur de la poudre figea les nations présentes.

-Mais t'es pas un peu taré ?! Brailla la Croate.

-Lui ? Complètement, marmonna Roderich.

Mais Strachimir était toujours là, le fixant étrangement en silence.

Puis Atalante péta un câble. Et asséna sa grande croix sur la nation silencieuse sans préavis.

-TU AS REGARDÉ TÜRKAN, JE L'AI VU !

On hésita un court instant à les séparer, mais personne ne voulait s'approcher du Biélorusse et c'était drôle à regarder.

-Ah, celle-là, alors... soupira la Française. Faudrait les enfermer loin de tout le monde et juste entre elles.

La Grecque s'acharna encore un moment, menaçant à tout va, puis elle s'arrêta tout aussi soudainement, reprenant son souffle.

-Euh, il est passé où, l'autre ? Voulut savoir la Coréenne.

-Sûrement par terre à ramasser la poussière, ricana la Chinoise.

-C'est qu'elle cogne dur la Grecque ! S'exclama la Bulgare. Je peux en témoigner.

-On s'en fout, grognèrent la Chypriote et la Roumaine.

-Tout le monde est méchant avec moi, grogna-t-elle.

Elles le laissèrent dans son coin se lamenter, s'en moquant bien.

-En tout cas, la prochaine fois, on envoie la Grecque plutôt que changer de dimension, soupira l'Autrichienne.

-D'ailleurs, ça venait de qui, cette idée pourrie ? Demanda l'Islandaise.

Tout les doigts se pointèrent en direction de l'Anglaise qui prit un air dédaigneux.

-C'est toujours pareil. Si on a une idée, tout le monde s'en attribue le mérite et la réussite, et personne l'échec !

-La ferme la martyre du Nord.

-Je suis une incomprise !

Ils continuèrent de s'envoyer des piques alors que la Norvégienne et la Roumaine mêlaient leurs magie -Irlande étant trop ivre- afin de toutes les renvoyer dans leur dimension d'origine.

-Bon bah, c'était sympa chez vous, mais on doit continuer notre réunion, nous !

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes parties -ne laissant qu'un parquet et un mur brisés- un long soupir collectif fut poussé.

-J'ai pas tout compris, balbutia Antonio.

Pays-Bas fixait sa pipe avec un air de doute, comme si la faute revenait à la qualité de son tabac.

-Je pense que nous pouvons ajourner la réunion, déclara Ludwig.

C'est dans un silence relatif et un peu choqué que la salle se vida dans un calme inhabituel.

-N'empêche, j'aurais été mignonne en tant que fille ! Fit remarquer Gilbert.

Et le silence se brisa, remplacé par les commentaires de tout un chacun.

-Les miracles n'existent pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atalante / Grèce - Türkan / Turquie - Isadora / Slovénie - Boïslair (guerrier glorieux) / Ukraine - Kislitsa (pleurnicheuse) / Russie - Strachimir (qui fait peur à tout le monde) / Biélorussie.

**Author's Note:**

> Léon/Liechtenstein - Heidi / Suisse - Engel / Belgique - Oeke / Pays-Bas - Jaria / Luxembourg - Edenia / Espagne - Santuzza / Italie du Sud - Flavia / Italie du Nord - Gisèle / Allemagne - Blanche / Prusse -Jehanne / France - Kriemhild / Autriche - Huba / Hongrie - Alba / Islande - Victoria / Angleterre - Mary-Sue / USA - Chloé / Canada


End file.
